1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display in which a backlight unit has an improved configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is an electric device that converts and transmits electric signals, supplied from a variety of devices, into visual information using variations in the transmissivity of liquid crystals based on the application of voltage. As a representative example, there is widely used a flat panel display, which exhibits low power consumption and is convenient to carry, although it is not self-illuminating, thus requiring a separate light source.
A liquid crystal display may need a backlight unit to provide light to the liquid crystal panel, which used to form the image. The backlight unit includes a lamp serving as a light source, optical members, such as a reflecting sheet, a light guide plate, a diffusing sheet, a prism sheet, and a protective sheet, and other structural members, such as a mold frame, although the listed elements may be changed according to the size and function of the backlight unit. Other examples of a light source include a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), an External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp (EEFL), and a Light Emitting Diode (LED).